militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bobby Royle
| death_place = France | debutdate = 14 May 1898 | debutteam = Melbourne | debutopponent = St Kilda | debutstadium = Junction Oval | playingteams = Melbourne (1898) * 3 games, 0 goals | statsend = 1898 | careerhighlights = }}Robert "Bobby" Royle (27 August 1878 — 3 November 1916) was an Australian rules footballer who played for Melbourne in the Victorian Football League. He died in action whilst serving with the First AIF during the First World War. Family Son of Robert (1849-1881) and Barbara Royle (1852-1939), née Phelps, and one of four children, he was born in England on 24 Aug 1878. His mother, along with her four children, moved to Australia in 1880. In 1881, she married Thomas Beck (1849-1910), and had five children with him. Bobby married Susannah Caroline "Susie" Shillinglaw in 1900. They had five children: Muriel (1900-1975), Barbara Holly (1902-1960), Violet (1905-1981), Myrtle (1908-1909), and Robert Ivan (1910-1964). Football He played his first senior match for the Melbourne Football Club, aged 19, against St Kilda, at the Junction Oval on 14 May 1898 (round one). He played in three senior matches: against St Kilda on 14 May 1898, against Carlton on 21 May 1898 ("Royle, a back man with a tremendous turn of speed, also showed well. He did a fine sprint with the ball at top speed, full half the length of the MCG, on one occasion),[http://trove.nla.gov.au/ndp/del/article/9834779 Young Kicks Six Goals, The Argus, (Monday 23 May 1898), p.3.] and against Collingwood on 24 May 1898. Melbourne won the three matches by 76, 57, and 10 points respectively. After football Prior to his enlistment in the First AIF, he worked as a carpenter/builder. Soldier Stating that his occupation was "carpenter", he enlisted on 7 June 1915,Nominal Roll. and served with the 2nd Company Australian Machine Gun Corps of the 7th Battalion. He served at Gallipoli, in Egypt, and in France. Death He was killed instantly by an enemy shell, when he, as part of a party of seven, took shelter in a trench, near Gueudecourt, on the way to take supplies to their comrades.Red Cross Report. See also * List of Victorian Football League players who died in active service Footnotes References * Australian Imperial Forces: Nominal Roll: 2625-2669. * Australian War Memorial: Red Cross Wounded and Missing Records: 2647 Private Robert Royle * [http://trove.nla.gov.au/ndp/del/article/1617762 Australian Casualties: Lists Nos. 248 and 249 Issued: Killed in Action: Victoria, The Argus, (Tuesday, 12 December 1916), p.5.] * [http://trove.nla.gov.au/ndp/del/article/1630409 Died on Service: Royle, The Argus, (Saturday, 16 December 1916), p.13.] * [http://trove.nla.gov.au/ndp/del/article/1620424 Casualties in France, The Argus, (Saturday, 23 December 1916), p.10.] * [http://trove.nla.gov.au/ndp/del/article/2161556 In Memoriam: On Active Service: Royle, The Argus, (Tuesday, 3 November 1925), p.1.] * [http://trove.nla.gov.au/ndp/del/article/4215548 In Memoriam: On Active Service: Royle, The Argus, (Monday, 3 November 1930), p.1.] External links * * Australian War Memorial Roll of Honour: Robert Royle (2647) * Demonwiki Biography: Bobby Royle Category:1878 births Category:1916 deaths Category:Melbourne Football Club players Category:Australian military personnel killed in World War I Category:English players of Australian rules football Category:VFL/AFL players born in England